wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Grace Walker
Grace Walker is the leader of the American Resistance cell in New York City in the New Colossus. A former leader of the Black Revolutionary Front, she was falsely charged with the murder of an FBI agent prior the Nazi occupation of the US. However, Super Spesh, as a lawyer at the time, managed to successfully defend her in the court. Grace becomes a major character in The New Colossus and becomes one of the members to lead the Second American Revolution. Biography Shortly after meeting her, Grace reveals herself to be a survivor of the atomic bombing of New York City, an event which has left her deeply disturbed. She has burn scars covering her arms and attributes her survival of the incident to her being underground at the time. After the Nazis' occupation of the US, Grace and the rest of the free African American people join the American Resistance to fight the Nazis who are cooperating with the KKK as well as other white supremacists in the US to oppress all African-American people and place them in the concentration camps as well as reintroducing slavery to the US. She also has a baby daughter simply named "Little Abby (Abigail)," from her affair with Super Spesh and it is now keeps safe on-board the Eva's Hammer. Before meeting with B.J., she stayed in the Empire State Building to ward off the radiation and had barbed wired fences to keep the aliens out as Super Spesh puts it. The New Colossus Grace first appears when B.J. Blazkowicz makes it to the Empire State Building, holding him at gunpoint alongside Super Spesh. After he reveals himself to be "Terror Billy", she reluctantly lets him and gives him a test of trust by releasing a dud grenade. After having a conversation with him, they have to leave the hideout as the Nazis are coming, Grace and her group make it the helicopter flown by Fergus Reid/Probst Wyatt III and aids B.J. in killing the Nazis. Flying to the Eva's Hammer, Grace is inspired by B.J.'s words and tells him he came to the right woman to cause havoc. She orders him to get a warhead from Section F, but warns of Super Soldier sarcophagus' in the area. After getting the warhead, she reveals her plan to place the atom bomb in Area 52 to crush the Nazi's control in Roswell. As B.J. disguises himself as a firefighter, Grace informs him that she didn't tell Super Spesh that he will have a atom bomb. Despite the success, B.J. is captured by Irene Engel and taken in for execution. Grace comes with a plan to have Super Spesh rescue him, but this plan is foiled by Engel as she kills Spesh and has B.J. executed. B.J. is saved however and given a new body as Grace mourns the loss of Super Spesh (as she is heard crying in Caroline's old room). Wanting to exact revenge, Grace sends B.J. back to Manhattan to take the New Orleans dossier to find Horton Boone and his group. The resistance then heads to New Orleans and get Horton's group despite the Ausmerzer coming in with the aid of Grace. After B.J. goes to Venus and gets the ODIN codes, Grace and the group throw him a birthday party. The next day, Grace asks B.J. to find Fergus' arm/Wyatt so they can launch their attack on the Ausmerzer. At the helm, Grace is choked out by Sigrun after calling her a Nazi, gaining her trust and respect. Grace appears after B.J. and Anya take control of the Ausmerzer and goes with them to the Jimmy Carver Show to assassinate Irene Engel. After Engel's death, Grace and the group talk the people of America on live television to rebel against the Nazis, staring the revolution. Afterward, Grace orders B.J. to eliminate all of the Übercommander's in the American Territories to end the Nazis control in the United States. Personality Grace is a tough and no-nonsense Resistance fighter with a deep-seated hatred for the Nazis and white supremacists in general for what they have done to the African American community and other "inferior" people in the US and around the World. Grace also has trust issue with former Nazi member Sigrun Engel, who defects and joins the Resistance, since she often chides Sigrun harshly and accuses her being a spy much to BJ's annoyance, who has to remind her that Sigrun is a good person despite her background. She is shown to be a chain smoker, even around Little Abby. Super Spesh often teases her for having a sick sense of humor. She also can be seen to be extremely foul mouth, saying a lot of foul words in the public and somewhat insensitive since she often insults people like Fergus and especially Sigrun, hurting their feelings and much to their annoyance. This attitude eventually backfires when Sigrun grabs her by the throat to tell her to stop calling her as a Nazi. Despite this, she genuinely cares for her comrades-in-arms in the deep of her heart. Her attitude is seen to so offensive to some members of the resistance that when Sigrun throttles her no one appears to intervene, probably to teach her a lesson. However, she is capable of learning her mistake and happily asks Sigrun to accompany B.J. and her to capture the Auszmerzer and holds no ill-intention toward Sigrun. Much like Caroline, she is very knowledgeable of what to do in the mission to liberate US since she is the brains behind the general operation of the Resistance network. Quotes Trivia * Grace is seemingly modeled after various women leaders from the black liberation and civil rights movements in real-world U.S. history and also something of an allusion to black second wave feminist figures. She bears a passing resemblance to academic and activist Angela Davis, as well as has a similar history of illegal direct-action to Assata Shakur. * Grace knows Latin. * In her first meeting with B.J., Grace is seen smoking a cigarette while breastfeeding Little Abby. The shot of her smoking and nursing resembles the cover photo of the August 12, 1996 issue of The New Republic, depicting a lower-income black mother smoking a cigarette while holding a bottle-feeding infant, with a headline promoting the 1996 Personal Responsibility and Work Opportunity Act, then known as the "Clinton Welfare Bill". The Clinton administration's introduction and approval of the bill, as well as The New Republic's endorsement, have since been heavily criticized as implicitly racist, due to their impact of severing popular economic aid, primarily from the urban black community. * She is the primary mission giver in the New Colossus. Gallery Wolfenstein-0.jpg|Grace and Super Spesh point their gun at BJ when they first meet him Cyber-Fergus-cookie.png|Grace with Fergus Reid with his Prosthetic limb. fjavnv.png|Grace's scared hand caused by the nuclear explosion. deegggg.png|Grace breastfeeds Little Abby while taking with B.J. Grs.png|Grace smokes a cigarette. Untitled-1501950626.png|Grace reveals the atom bomb kept in a fire extinguisher to the group. Gsdc.png|Grace shows her distrust of Sigrun after Sigrun curiously asks Set about the Da'at Yichud vault in New Mexico. eegeef.png|Grace mourns Super Spesh's death. GCPXnRQuYZ4XYGWvYdnhi9-650-80.jpg|Grace, BJ, Anya and Fergus discovers Sigrun and Bombate makes love in the Eva's Hammer life boat. grace_jacket_1500045427-2f2d75eb-e0c9-484d-9307-ad41f5796f76.jpg|The full view of Grace Walker. Egeag.jpg|Grace told Sigrun to decipher the Ausmerzer's override code on B.J's 50th birthday party while insulting Sigrun by calling her a Nazi. fjfnf.png|Grace celebrates B.J. birthday. Eagggf.jpg|Grace being choked by Sigrun for calling her a Nazi for the last time. Untijnfnf.png|Grace Walker finally accepts Sigrun who she really is. DK6tme1XkAADVoh.jpg egeggd.png|Grace broadcasts her revolutionary speech to urge US people to rise up against the Nazi with Horton behind her. Mqdggg.jpg|Grace with Wyatt and Horton. 9d7b72253372dab0475cb813695c46e0.jpg|Grace Walker's wanted poster created by the Nazi. Untitldejfed 1.png|Grace at B.J.'s birthday party. Unticjjcn.png Untitlfe.png Gsdc.png Sige.png IMG 1852.PNG|Grace before being slapped by Sigrun. Unppcfjf.png Jfnnff.png Anya pregn.png Untitleccc.png Untitleddad.png Eagf.jpg Untdevv.png Wolfenstein-2-feed-the-pig 1200x500.jpg Dvebe.png|Grace and Fergus argue. Deggegg.png|Grace with Little Abby. Untifevv.png Untitle 1-0.png|Grace's wanted poster among the resistance members, mission to save Dimitri Fedorov on Venus. References Category:Kreisau Circle Category:Characters Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Category:The New Colossus characters Category:Americans Category:Parents Category:Females Category:Allies Category:Mothers